A Little Luck
by TilltheMorningLight
Summary: Megatron finds out how much it sucks to be the little guy. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at something other than just smut, although there will be smut/slash in here, it won't be THE focus. Hell, it may not even really be in here. For now, though, this is rated T. This came from a weird obsession with me and shrink rays about a month ago. I guess it's the size kink thing. :)) Although, as I said above, there isn't much hanky panky, just kinda ridiculously sucky situations for our main character.

**Warnings **for this chapter: Mentioning of interface, but no actual interface. Some language. If the thought of mech on mech bothers you, then you may not want to read this story. There isn't much of it, smut, in this chapter, but there is more to come.

This is Transformers: Animated, btw. I just _love _that show.

No characters belong to me.

_A Little Luck_

There was a flash, immense heat, a strange sinking feeling, and dead silence. Megatron onlined his optics, wondering why - especially during a battle - everyone was so quiet. Moments before he had been pummeling that incredibly bothersome little red and blue Autobot. But then there was the flash and the heat and -

Why was he staring _up_ at the little red and blue Autobot?

Megatron felt his systems freeze as he looked down at himself.

He had shrunken. Considerably, for a Decepticon. He was shorter - not much, maybe a head; or perhaps it was _too _much? - than the little Prime. Megatron looked back up, glad to see the Autobot was just as, if not more, shocked than he was. The grey mech took the opportunity to knock the idiot to the ground; they were still battling after all. Megatron could fight and find out how he had ended up shrinking at the same time, diminished size or not.

Those were his thoughts anyway, until he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. He growled before whipping his head back to see who had been so bold as to snatch him.

Unsurprisingly it was the ever idiotic Starscream. Megatron had forgotten the traitor was even there. The slagger had disappeared long enough for everyone, including the ever perceptive leader of the Decepticons, to all but forget about him.

Megatron was starting to wonder, after finally getting his body back after fifty stellar cycles, if _today_, when he fragging _shrunk_, was his last.

It was just overly depressing, and he wouldn't put it past Primus to be so cruel.

"Well look what we have here," the seeker cooed. Megatron nearly shot him in the face in that instance but decided to allow the seeker to reach a higher altitude before doing anything too violent. It wouldn't do to have the glitch offlining painlessly.

Not that the glitch _could _offline permanently with that Allspark fragment embedded happily in his helm...

"Yes," Megatron paused and held up his cannon, inspecting it. The height wasn't as great as he had wanted, but judging by the look in his former second's optics, Starscream was planning something - or had already planned it - and Megatron was not willing to participate in the slightest. "Look what we have here."

So he aimed, charged, and shot his cannon. Starscream wailed in pain and Megatron felt weightless for a moment, watching the seeker fall towards the ground.

Seconds later, he realized he wasn't flying - why wasn't he flying? He couldn't _transform_. Megatron didn't panic, but he did curse. What had he been hit with? And more importantly, _who _had hit him with it?

Megatron realized the ground was far closer than he would have liked and actually yelled out, not liking the idea of crashing.

But he did. Maybe he shouldn't have waited for Starscream to fly that high...

Megatron growled, knowing he was damaged before actually feeling anything. He sat up, noting the crater he had created from the human's weak material - concrete or asphalt, he couldn't remember - and realized it wouldn't have mattered what he had landed on, it would have caused some sort of damage. Megatron stiffened when he moved his legs, the pain beginning to form and jolt up his body.

Of _course _his legs would be what were damaged! The warlord growled, not liking the position he had put himself in. Now he was open to not only the Autobots, but Starscream, who would be stirring shortly.

He tried moving again, but quickly stopped when the pain actually caused him to groan in protest. Where was Lugnut? Or even Blitzwing? They surely wouldn't have run off.

The sound of footfalls made Megatron jump despite himself. He turned around as best he could, seeing a pair of familiar blue pedes. He glared, baring his teeth. The little Prime looked back with a glare of his own, but not quite as venomous; actually, he seemed more confused than anything.

Megatron scooted back as much as he could and held up his cannon when the little Prime stepped closer. He wasn't, or ever _would _be, defenseless.

"I'd say you were outnumbered." The Autobot was joined by his bumbling band of morons and Megatron actually growled out at them. This could not be happening; where were his men?

He thought about saying something, but decided against it. Instead, he tried to contact Lugnut. The oaf would no doubt come if his leader asked.

"Lugnut." There was no response, but Megatron tried again. "Lugnut respond." Again, nothing. The grey mech sighed, feeling more irritated than anything. Why did nothing ever go his way? What happened to being the big bad Decepticons? Now he was left with complete idiots! Starscream used to be a competent, fierce warrior; now he was just short of being insane, trying to offline him at every opportunity.

It was honestly depressing; especially if that psychopath had been one of his best warriors.

Megatron looked down at his body again, his anger growing every second. What in the Pit had happened?

"Oh, if you're wondering about your friends, they high-tailed it outta here." The little yellow Autobot piped up, his annoying voice almost pushing Megatron past the point of caring. The fool was smirking as if he had done something significant. If anyone had done anything significant it was the coward who had shot him with...whatever they had shot him with.

Unless the little yellow idiot had done the deed. Megatron narrowed his optics at the minibot. Before he could even ask though, a familiar, even smaller figure appeared.

With a strange looking _something _in his small, gloved hands.

_Isaac Sumdac_. Of course it had to be Isaac slagging Sumdac.

"I was surprised this actually worked," Sumdac started. Megatron felt his mouth fall open, shock totally taking him. "And so well, I might add."

"He's still pretty big," the yellow minibot said, his smugness faltering. Megatron would have enjoyed it if he wasn't so busy staring at his least favorite human. "I mean, he's almost as big as Bossbot!"

"He's actually a bit shorter," The Prime said, a smirk on his faceplates. Megatron bristled, having gotten over staring at Sumdac. He made it a point to crush him later; maybe have his little pest of a daughter watch...

How had this happened? Who _made _a _shrink_-ray? It was absurd! The whole idea was rather ridiculous; why would anyone want to _shrink _an enemy they could just destroy?

Of course, Megatron was starting to realize fate seemed to not like him, and if he knew his luck, even though he didn't believe in luck but if he _did_ he would have _bad _luck, then this was not going to end well. Sometimes he wished someone would offline him, just to spare his already taxed nerves.

The Prime was asking Sumdac about the ray; apparently it was a spur of the moment move. Megatron felt his body vibrate with pure rage. "So you had a, uh, shrink-ray just sitting around?"

"Yes," the human said. Megatron hated that voice. "At Sumdac Systems we don't believe in war machines, so...this came out. I was surprised it worked, actually." He paused, looking at Megatron with a smug look.

Megatron was beyond livid. He wanted to rip each and every one of their heads off.

Starting with Sumdac.

"Dad! What happened? What are you all..." The child came running up, her high pitched voice doing nothing but adding to Megatron's fury. She stopped, staring wide-eyed at the fallen Decepticon leader. "Oh."

"Oh man Sari, you should have seen his face when - " The minibot had picked the child up and started retelling what had happened; a warped, idiotic rendition, anyway. Megatron would have at least tried to attack if his legs weren't so damaged. They didn't look too bad, but every time he tried to move them it hurt more than it had any right to.

The Prime held up a pair of stasis cuffs and Megatron groaned. If there was anything worse than being injured, it was being injured in stasis cuffs. He couldn't even walk! Of course, they could just carry him.

Megatron decided he would rather offline himself than let that happen. Now he was small enough for easy carrying.

Megatron was never carried.

"Bulkhead, I need you to help me restrain him as I get these on him." The Prime turned to his medic. "Ratchet, I need you to repair his legs after we get him fully restrained."

Megatron rolled his optics. Why would they repair him? It didn't matter; if they were going to send him off to Cybertron he would surely be put to death for "unfathomable war crimes". It was all a joke really. The Autobots spewed all of that "what is right" nonsense but when it really came down to it they didn't care about anyone but themselves. Earth, for example, was nothing more than a battleground to them.

Not that Megatron particularly gave a slag about the muddy little planet himself. He saw it as the same, but at least he made his intentions clear about it.

As the Autobots descended, Megatron found himself wanting to shoot them out of sheer spite; he had a weapon, and it wouldn't particularly help or hurt this horribly perverse situation…

So he - kind of - aimed and shot. He would more than likely hit _someone_. It was more of a disrtaction; he opened his comm. link again and sent a quick message. Not an SOS, per se, more of a command of _get the slag to my position_.

The little Prime dodged easily enough, but the large, green bot didn't. Megatron frowned when he found the shot hadn't hit anything but the ground beneath the idiot's feet, (and no one had answered his comm.). He wasn't exactly aiming, but that was just pitiful.

And then he realized the now much larger Autobot was falling. This wouldn't be too much of a problem if he hadn't been sitting directly underneath said much larger Autobot. Megatron sighed, too shamed, and admittedly tired, to even attempt rescuing himself. What was the point? Sure, getting his body back on a backwater planet was no easy feat, and most would call it a victory, but the constant line of failures after the few and far between wins was starting to wear him down.

Especially someone his age. Sure, there were older bots, but he could probably count them on his servos. And most, if not all, were Autobots. Megatron felt himself literally sag. Was he getting too old? Yes, he wanted Cybertron away from the Autobot imbeciles, but was it worth it when it seemed that only a handful of Decepticons truly cared about the cause?

Megatron felt himself sink lower into himself. Really, what was the point?

"Ratchet!" Megatron jerked his head up at the sudden yell and frowned in confusion. Why wasn't he crushed? He looked up, surprised to see the large green oaf floating in the air mere feet away. He craned his neck, seeing the old medic with his arms outstretched. His magnetic abilities, right. Megatron didn't know he could hold up such a large mech…

"Hurry it up, I can't hold him forever!" Or, maybe not.

"Just a little longer, Ratchet," the Prime said as he started making his way to Megatron. The older mech growled, not liking where this was going. When the Autobot reached out for him he jerked away.

"Oh, come _on_!" The Prime grabbed Megatron by his hips and jerked him up over his shoulder. It took everything in Megatron's power not to yelp in surprise. The Autobot had them both out of the way just as the old medic couldn't hold the green giant any longer.

"Release me," Megatron ground out. He did everything in his power to ignore the pain shooting up his legs; that was getting difficult, though.

The Prime looked at him, an exasperated sound leaving his vocalizer. "I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do."

"I have a cannon to your legs." Megatron wasn't sure how he was going to get away once he was put down, but the thought of being carried around on the obnoxious little Prime's shoulder was enough to make him want to purge.

"Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

The world suddenly spun and Megatron actually gasped; which was cut short when his back hit the ground and his gasp turned into a grunt. He glared up at the Autobot, not liking how much bigger he seemed, and raised his cannon again, this time not waiting to be thwarted.

But of course, he was thwarted. Megatron heard the slightest of noises before something sliced off his cannon. Yes, sliced _off_ his cannon from where his arm and the weapon connected. The Decepticon leader froze, watching his weapon fall to the ground, a throwing star lying beside it.

Calling the ninja-bot a _fragging ninja-bot_ was not going to cut it. Megatron knew some Earth words that would describe the little pest perfectly; but Megatron refrained from using them, just for the fact that he was above human slang.

But _fuck_, he was _pissed_.

"Good work Prowl."

Megatron wanted to throw a Starscream sized fit. He proceeded to do so until stasis cuffs were wrapped around his wrists. He sighed, feeling his body lock up.

Where _was _Starscream? The seeker had been eerily non-present. Megatron scanned the area with his optics, since he couldn't move his head, and frowned. This was not a good sign. The glitch was probably waiting until…

…until he was in stasis cuffs.

Megatron cursed when the sound of a jet engine filled the air. There was no way the Autobots were going to undo the cuffs, and even if they did what would he do? Drag himself off? His legs were still damaged - he had no idea how much so due to the lack of comsetic damage - so running, or even flying for that matter, was not an option.

"He's after me," Megatron said. Everyone looked down at him as if he were crazy. He rolled his optics, wishing he had his swords…not that he could use them. Where had they gone, anyway? "Starscream is after me."

"Think you're getting away that easily?" The little yellow bot said, his smirking face causing violent fantasies to erupt in Megatron's processor.

"Fool, he's not - "

"That doesn't matter; he's not getting you." The Prime, along with the rest of the group, glared up at the now approaching seeker. Starscream transformed, his smugness making Megatron's fury double.

"Oh-ho, lord Megatron, what a sad sight this is."

The seeker was awfully calm for being shot in the face not moments ago. It was starting to, even though he wouldn't actually admit it, worry Megatron. He snarled, putting as much hatred into the look as he could.

"You're not getting him, Starscream." The little leader said, his voice sounding far more commanding than he looked. Megatron resisted the urge to tell him to shut up. Starscream _was _going to get him. As many times the rag-tag Autobot team had thwarted him and his men, and even Starscream, they were against an unbeatable foe.

Megatron's horribly bad luck. He had become a believer in the last five astro-seconds.

So he was going to be dragged off to Pit knew where, where he would then be raped and tortured. He and Starscream had, back when everyone was still sane on his side - or as sane as Decepticons went - interfaced. Regularly. They weren't in _love_ or even particularly intimate, it was just casual and more of a stress relief than anything else. However, as the years went on, and the war, things had changed.

Or, Starscream had changed. Megatron had all but refused any more interaction bewteen them in such a private manner, and the seeker had twisted it into something far more personal than it really was.

Now that Megatron thought about it, he hadn't had an interface since Starscream. He refused to believe it had anything to do with the slagger, though. It wasn't like he was _that _good in the berth...

So Starscream was undoubtedly going to do something unsavory with a captured, _tiny_, Megatron. Megatron groaned, not from fear, but utter revulsion.

"Oh please!" Starscream cackled. Megatron wanted to turn off his audio receptors just to _not_ hear that voice; but that would be as foolish as it was tempting. Starscream held up his arms and began firing. The Autobots scrambled, leaving Megatron an easy target.

Predictably.

"Why don't you just offline me and be done with it?" Megatron wasn't particularly worried about being hit; Starscream's aim was terrible. "I'm right here, unable to fight you off."

The jet stopped shooting, momentarily forgetting about the disappeared Autobots. His optics darkened a shade as he looked his former leader up and down in his "new" form. Megatron felt his tanks roil.

"That's exactly why I'm _not _going to offline you."

Megatron sighed as the jet drew closer. He looked around, pinpointing the little Prime behind a nearby building and the ninja-bot far closer. The large green Autobot hadn't even hid while the medic and small yellow one were nowhere in sight.

Perhaps Sumdac and his brat had been crushed..?

At any rate, Megatron was going to help the Autobots as much as he could - as much as it pained him, he didn't want to know what sort of pain his former, psychotic second in command was going to put him through. The glitch craved dominance, so Megatron being in his current state was probably a dream come true for the seeker. So, as sickening as it was, Megatron was the perfect distraction as the Autobots planned some sort of attack.

Megatron doubted it would work, but he would be damned if he didn't at least try. "You're so predictable, Starscream."

The jet snorted, and Megatron realized he was mere feet away. "Yes, yes. So predictable that you had to put a bounty on my head to catch me? Tsk tsk! Too lazy to do it yourself, my lord?"

Megatron actually bristled. "I have better things to do with my time than chase you around." The seeker was now standing above Megatron, his form that much bigger now that Megatron had shrunk, (and was sitting). It was a strange feeling; Starscream had never made him feel small in any way. But now…

He was going to kill Isaac Sumdac if it was the last thing he did. If the little meat-bag wasn't already dead.

Starscream reached out, aiming to grab Megatron, but a throwing star jammed into his hand just before he could touch anything. He howled in pain, grabbing his hand. Megatron actually smirked, his mood brightened slightly. It was always nice to see Starscream in pain.

Before the seeker could recover from the throwing star, the Prime's grappling line wrapped around his legs, and he fell to the ground. Thankfully he didn't fall on Megatron. The Decepticon leader wasn't sure if he could stand being crushed by Starscream. The psychological damage would probably be irreparable.

"The stasis cuffs!" The Prime yelled. Megatron watched as the ninja-bot appeared, with stasis cuffs in hand, and proceeded to put them on the fallen jet.

But Starscream had other plans. The seeker, with a "mighty" roar, shoved the Autobot off and ripped the cords off his legs. The Prime came flying towards him, his cords having been pulled. The little leader really needed a better way of subduing his opponents…

Megatron's thoughts were interrupted by said little leader slamming into him. There was a moment when Megatron thought he had been knocked unconscious. The feeling of servos wrapping around his waist told him he was fully awake, however. He was lifted into shaky arms and felt the need to purge.

He was being carried, not hoisted over the shoulder but _carried_. Megatron refused to look at the Prime - that would make the whole thing even more humiliating. He really was too old for this.

"Don't go running off anywhere," the Prime said with a smirk. Oh, the brat's nerve was going to earn him an extra painful deactivation for sure. Megatron put on his most baleful glare before being dropped on the ground and left alone, out of the way. At least he was alone now. He could try to contact Lugnut again. The idiotic Autobots hadn't turned his communications off. Perhaps Primus didn't hate him after all.

"Lugnut," Megatron said with as much authority he could. It wasn't hard, even in his position; he had been through worse. Like being nothing but a head…Megatron was still the Decepticon leader after all, and had been for longer than most bots had been alive.

There was some static at first, but then a booming voice cut through. Megatron would have winced but was still unable to move.

"Lord Megatron! I apologize for not answering you sooner, my lord. I was -"

"That is not important now." Megatron cut in. He didn't have time for Lugnut's ranting. "I am in need of assistance. I trust you will be able to find my location?"

"Yes mighty Megatron!" There was a pause and Megatron groaned. "…uh, I'm sorry my lord, but it seems I cannot find your energy signature."

Before Megatron could reply, another voice cut in. Again, Megatron would have winced had he been able to move.

"Idiot! Look over there!" There was a pause, which gave Megatron enough time to realize the voice belonged to Blitzwing. "Look at all ze pretty explosions! Oo~ooo!"

"Just get over here!" Megatron roared through the comm. It cut off and he felt a little relief. Or, as much relief as Blitzwing and Lugnut could offer anyone. Surely they could fend off the Autobots and Starscream? Perhaps the Autobots would handle Starscream themselves, leaving his men with less of a challenge.

It would seem that fate was picking favorites, however. Megatron heard the sounds of Blitzwing screaming frantically and Lugnut roaring something about his _glorious_ _leader_ before a large explosion cut the large Decepticon off.

Megatron felt a twitch in his right optic, but couldn't get past his rising anger to really care…

_tbc_

* * *

(Can't say when this will be updated. I've been busy, and I have a _little_ more written, but I really don't know when I'll update. I guess I just wanted to see if anyone would read something like this. *shrugs*)


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: None, really. Old people being strange? Does that even need a warning?

Disclaimer: Don't own no Transformers. Damn it. X/

Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites guys.

* * *

Megatron hadn't seen anything, but he had heard it. It was pitiful, and he was honestly considering flogging his men – Lugnut and Blitzwing, anyway – once he was free. The idiots had been beaten in a most spectacular fashion. While they were being outdone, Starscream got away; Megatron saw the jet flying off. He groaned, knowing the seeker would be back.

Yes, some flogging would be in order.

The little Prime came walking up, and Megatron narrowed his optics. The twit had barely sustained any damage. The rest of the group appeared, along with Sumdac and his pest, and Megatron could not believe that not a one of them had any real damage either. It was enough to drive a bot mad.

Upon further inspection, Megatron found something in Sumdac's hands. Broken. In half.

Of course _that _had to be the only thing damaged.

Megatron felt his systems freeze. Apparently the shock was showing on his face, because Sumdac held the broken ray for everyone to see. The human gave Megatron an overly dramatic worried expression. "It seems your stuck that way, friend."

Oh, he was definitely getting stepped on...repeatedly.

"Your size is the least of your problems at the moment I'm afraid." The Prime was sitting far too close for comfort, and he waved his medic over. "Ratchet, we need this done quickly."

The medic sighed, grumbling all the way over. Megatron doubted the bot could do anything quickly, but he wasn't about to say anything. When the old mech kneeled down he gave the warlord a glare before - surprisingly - gently examining his legs. The touches weren't as harsh as he was expecting, far from it actually. Megatron kept his expression bored, though. He didn't want the medic to start thinking he was adequate at his job.

Not that the old piece of scrap would probably care. He didn't seem the type to really take other people's opinions seriously; judging by his appearance, anyway. The bot looked like a war-hardened veteran. How had he ended up with such a group of younglings?

Megatron shook it off. He made it a habit of not particularly trying to understand Autobots too much. It always made him cross.

"I'm gonna need to work on him in the ship. I don't have the equipment on me to repair this damage."

That was the last thing Megatron wanted to hear. He repressed a sigh, still giving the medic an uninterested look. The old bot shook his head as he stood, his joints cracking with the movement. He started mumbling something to the Prime and Megatron really wished he could hear what was being said.

"…Alright." The Prime looked down at Megatron, a glare on his face. He bent over, gently picking the warlord up. Megatron rolled his optics. Autobots were too slagging soft-sparked. It was sickening. They were in a war; Megatron had offlined more mechs than the little Autobot holding him could probably fathom. Treating the enemy with kindness was not going to do a pit-spawned thing.

But Megatron didn't say anything. He simply stared anywhere but at the Prime. It was humiliating to be carried around. Why didn't he just throw him over the shoulder? Megatron tried to ignore his growing embarrassment; hopefully their ship wasn't far off.

It wasn't, thank Primus - not that Megatron really wanted to. Even if it was underwater, the ship wasn't too far from the city. They finally made it into the ship's med-bay and he was set on the berth. The medic had fallen behind somewhere along the way so he and the Prime were the only two in the room. He caught the Autobot staring at him and couldn't stop himself from smirking.

Megatron was by no means an ugly mech, he knew this. When he was younger, he had seduced many a bot without really having to try. He was too old for such foolishness now, and his appearance was usually the farthest thing from his mind. But when the Prime was looking at him in such a way, he couldn't help but feel smug.

The little Prime was undoubtedly attractive. The first time Megatron had actually looked at the him he was surprised; the brat had a femme's face, but a mech's build. Megatron wondered how he wasn't in the Elite Guard. The Council had a thing for attractive mechs.

A pity, really. They all died just as easily.

Yes, it would give him some enjoyment to cause the little Prime some discomfort, no matter how small. His situation was bleak at best, but that by no means meant that Megatron was going to go quietly.

Or, he would just have to wait for an opportunity to present itself for an escape.

"Have you always looked at me in such a manner, or do you prefer smaller mechs?" Megatron watched the brat's face carefully, enjoying the way blue optics widened in surprise. "You were _staring_, youngling."

The Prime frowned and turned away slightly. Megatron delighted in the way his faceplates turned a shade darker. "I-no, that's not even-"

"Don't know why anybot would want such an old model." The medic walked in, and Megatron instantly frowned. He supposed he shouldn't be too angry; he was getting his legs repaired after all. "Sorry for the wait kid. Bumblebee got stuck in some debris."

The Prime sighed, shaking his head. "That doesn't surprise me."

"As for you," the medic started, his eyes narrowing. "The damage isn't serious, but it's gonna take a little while to fix your legs."

"Why even repair me?" Megatron asked, slipping back on his disinterested look. The medic didn't seem impressed but Megatron couldn't have cared less. "I'm going straight to my death, am I not?"

With the most unimpressed look Megatron had ever seen on an Autobot's face, _Ratchet_ slapped a hand down on his thigh; he coudln't help but groan.

"'Coz the kid told me to. I would leave you as is and haul your sorry aft straight to Cybertron." The medic huffed before placing his hands on his hips. "Now can it! Or am I gonna have to weld your mouth shut?"

Megatron frowned, deciding to remain silent. He wondered if the rust-bucket would be so short with him if he were his normal size. Of course, these thoughts were making Megatron angry, and it wouldn't do to make the medic _too_ angry.

The medic hadn't even really started when he suddenly _stopped_ - well, stopped after completely turning off Megatron's personal comm. Megatron had thought he had come to his senses; the old bot seemed to be the most compentent one of the group. Surely they would simply send him off to Cybertron?

Megatron could use that to his advantage - going to Cybertron. If he could contact Shockwave before arriving, then maybe -

"Why don't we just use the kid's key?" The Autobot medic looked at Prime expentantly.

This was a surprise. Megatron looked at the little leader as well, wondering what his response would be. That key _was_ a powerful tool; why use it on...

_Wait_ - if it _repaired_, then maybe it could _revert_?

Megatron easily contained his growing excitement. Even while a prisoner, being his original size would at least improve his mood.

"No," the little Prime said, his voice nearly grave.

The medic shrugged before continuing where he stopped. Megatron wanted an explination, but knew he wasn't going to get one. The youngling had probably come to the same conclusion he had. Fragging Autobot.

The Prime said something about Sumdac to the medic before leaving the room. The door stayed open; as if something were to happen and Megatron were to break free _that _would somehow save the medic.

Ridiculous...

Now, about contacting Shockwave. He couldn't do it himself, having his comm. turned off and all, but if he could somehow get the Autobots to connect to Cybertron security...

Surely, after Ultra Magnus, security would be the first to know of Megatron's capture. _Longarm_ _Prime_ would know exactly what to do with the Autobot's new prisoner. All Megatron had to do was wait until news reached his ever loyal, _under cover_, Shockwave. The bot was one of, if not the best soldier he had in his ranks. Not only was he loyal, he was compentent. Immensely so.

Unlike Lugnut. The idiot wasn't a _complete _failure, just most of the time. He wasn't so bad, Megatron knew; at least he knew he wouldn't - deliberately - betray him.

Unlike a certain former second in command...

Megatron wanted to think that he hadn't the _time _to think about all of his troops and how stupid they were, but honestly, he _did_ have the time. The little team he had been captured by seemed to take their time in telling anyone about his imprisonment. It was almost as if -

As if they knew he had a double agent on Cybertron. Could they? It wasn't possible. The dumb little team of wash outs and almosts could not have possibly figured out what some of Cybertron's "finest" minds hadn't been able to in cycles.

Oh, but stranger things had happened, Megatron was accustomed to such nonense happening. It would be about right; this little group of Autobots was going to be his downfall. Or, his _final_ downfall. He had had a few in his long life, but this just seemed...different. Was this it? Was he finally going to be served the "justice" he deserved?

The thought angered him beyond the regular spectrum of what _angered _was. Megatron had come from the lower class, _nothing_, had risen up from it with intentions of conquering, thus bettering, a twisted, perverse Cybertron.

He hated to admit it, but the fact that he hadn't gotten very far over such a long period of time wasn't fair.

What gave the Autobots the right to decide what was right or wrong? So what if Decepticons destroyed? It was to better their home world. It was a sickeningly naive notion that everyone could be spared during a time of drastic changes. Out with the old and in with the new, Megatron supposed. (Megatron ignored the fact that the phrase was something he had picked up from Earth.)

In this case, Cybertron's elites, council and silly Magnus needed to be done away with. The people would eventually come around; they would see what they had become and be glad to be rid of the old. And if they didn't see the wrong, deciet, injustice -

Well, there were ways of taking care of that.

Megatron realized he had been staring at the old, rusty medic when the bot's blue optics met his own. He wasn't intimidated, not by any means, but something in the way he was staring was...unsettling. Megatron kept a calm, a detatched look on his faceplates, hoping the other would simply go back to work and not do something as trivial as start a conversation.

When a smirk pulled up that old face, Megatron realized that the look on the medic's face had been anger. What Autobot wouldn't be angry at the one "responsible" for starting a war and therefore killing his comrades?

"Ya know, you're not nearly as frightening as you think you are."

Megatron had never thought of himself as _frightening_ - that was just silly. Feared, yes, because scaring the enemy was a wonderful way to get them shaken up. Fear was even useful with his own troops. But _frightening_? That word was for the creatures in stories older bots used to scare protoforms fresh off assembly.

Of course, he guessed he _was_ one of those creatures used in those stories now.

Megatron decided to respond with a noncommittal grunt. He really, unsurprisingly, didn't feel like talking at the moment. His legs were aching from the medic's increasingly harsher jabs and touches, and the pain was not helping his growing headache.

"I mean, you're older than _me_; how scary could you be? I'm surprised you haven't dislocated a hip joint..."

Megatron had no idea why the jab at his age was funny, but it was. He laughed, despite himself, and watchd as the medic's face transformed from smug to surprised. The laugh was genuine, and Megatron had no idea why. He hadn't _actually _laughed since...

...well, _since_. He coudln't remember.

He quickly sobered, and gave the medic a flat look, expecting another verbal jab. It didn't bother him, really. He couldn't care less what some lowly, little Autobot medic thought of him.

...of course, now Megatron was optic-level with said lowly, little Autobot medic.

Megatron couldn't wait to be in a position where he could kill something again. As barbaric as it seemed, violence really did solve a lot of the war-lord's problems. It was quite an interesting little revelation, considering Megatron thought himself the intellectual type. Well, during his first days there had been nothing but violence, but...

He was zoning off, something that he rarely, if ever, did. So, Megatron turned his full attention to the broken chevron in his face.

The medic continued to work in silence for a moment, and Megatron thought he wasn't going to say anything else, then, "thought that was funny, did ya?"

Megatron really didn't know why the Autobot was talking to him. Weren't Decepticons scum of the universe? "I did."

"Glad I could make you laugh, your _highness_." At the last word, the medic twisted an exposed wire he had been working on, and Megatron gasped at the sharp pain that shot up his frame.

Megatron chuckled, "Clearly, I've hit a _nerve_..."

The room was silent for a good few nano-clicks. Megatron couldn't believe he had just made a _joke_, and evidently the medic couldn't either. They stared at each other for a bit longer in silence.

Then the medic snorted, and before Megatron knew what was happening, he himself was laughing. They both were, and it was _loud_. The sound was foreign; he didn't think he had ever laughed so hard in his existence.

It finally ended, thankfully, and now he could properly be ashamed for laughing with an Autobot about...nothing, really. It was not a comofortable feeling. Apparently the medic was thinking the same thing, because he quickly went back to working quietly.

"What the slag was that?" The little yellow, annoying, Autobot had run into the room, clearly concerned. Or, scared, Megatron couldn't tell, or care, which. "You ok, Doc-bot?"

The medic growled as he whipped his head up. "Yes, for Spark's sake! Why wouldn't I be?"

The small bot snorted. "I was just worried, geez! You're in the room with _Megatron _the slag-maker himself; I think I can be a little bit jumpy."

"How thoughtful," the medic said, and for a moment Megatron thought that he had truly been touched by his comrade's concern. But then, as quick as lightning, the older Autobot's face twisted into an angered scowl. "Now get out before _you're _the one who'll need repairs."

The yellow mini-bot sighed before leaving, muttering something about a scrap-heap.

Megatron couldn't believe it, but he found the entire exchange very amusing.

He was losing it, for Primus' sake. He needed to contact Shockwave, Lugnut, _anyone_, before he completely teetered off the edge into complete insanity.

The sound of foot-falls stopped the medic's work. The little Prime stood in the doorway, clealry fighting panic. Megatron sincerely _hoped_ that it was Lugnut and Blitzwing coming for him. Surely _one thing_ could go right for him?

"We've got a problem. Starscream's found our ship."

Megatron cursed aloud, ignored the strange looks he recieved, and sunk down into the depression he had been fighting since he woke up as nothing but a head.

tbc

(Yeah, this is just a silly thing I like to write when I can. lol Thank you guys for reviewing though! You're wonderful! I hate to ask this, but any suggestions? This story kinda has a point, but I need some in-between bits for it. =D)


End file.
